Mãe? By Kawanne Carrera
by seeusouperva
Summary: Isabella tinha muitos planos para o dia, mas ser uma mãe?


**Olá! Aqui é a Kawanne.**

 **Boa leitura, espero que goste. Haha**

 **P.O.V. Isabella Swan**

Me concentrar em um livro é muito fácil, principalmente quando esse livro é Orgulho e Preconceito e quando é lido em um parque.

Eu adoro me sentar ao ar livre da primavera e ler um bom livro, é quase uma rotina.

Claro, ser uma publicitária de 26 anos em New York não me dá muito tempo, mas eu tento arrumar algum.

O dia das mães está se aproximando e eu lembrei de Renée, a minha mãe. Há dois anos ela vive pedindo um neto, mas eu quero primeiro me concentrar em minha carreira, até porque eu ainda não encontrei O homem. Ela insiste em dizer que até eu ter um filho ela não vai poder brincar por estar velha, mas a chantagem ainda não funcionou.

Não que eu não queira ter um filho, apenas quero estar estabilizada e quero primeiro encontrar alguém que me faça sentir que é o que eu quero para mim.

E também porque a ideia de criar uma criança às vezes me apavora, então esperarei o momento certo para isso.

Fechei o livro e me encostei contra a árvore que eu estava apoiada e fechei os olhos, essa semana foi muito corrida, minha equipe teve duas propagandas para fazer dos nossos clientes mais exigentes e eu estava acabada.

— Moça? — Uma voz infantil falou.

Quando eu abri os olhos eu me assustei a primeiro momento. Havia um menino perto de mim, ele tem os cabelos castanhos meio arrumados e meio bagunçados, está usando uma camisa cinza e uma calça jeans e seus olhos verdes, mesmo meio escondidos por óculos preto, estão me olhando de forma interrogativa.

— Hum, olá?

— Você conhece o meu pai? — Ah, meu pai, ele está perdido?

— Não sei, qual é o seu nome?

— Eu sou Peter Masen. — Ele falou, sorrindo. — Tenho assim de anos. — Ele fez um 5 com a mão.

— Eu sou a Bella, Peter. Onde estão seus pais?

— Eu não sei. — Ele falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Você se perdeu? — perguntei, me levantando do chão.

— Eu tava brincando com o tio Jazz de esconde-esconde, mas eu fui me esconder dentro de uns matinhos e andei, andei, andei para dentro e cheguei aqui. — Ele explicou, de vez em quando fazendo sinais com as mãozinhas.

— Como é o nome do seu pai?

Peter me olhou com a cabeça inclinada por um tempo, como se estivesse pensando.

— É o mesmo nome do Homem de Felo. — Ele falou, convicto.

— Você não sabe o nome dele? — Perguntei, surpresa. Peguei meu celular para pesquisar, pois só lembro que o nome dele é Tony Stark.

— Eu não sei falar direito, eu só consigo dizer Edadi. — Ele explicou, dando de ombros.

Quando carregou a pesquisa estava escrito Anthony Edward Stark.

— O nome dele é Edward? — perguntei, o observando.

— Isso, Edadi.

— Vamos andar pelo parque e ver se encontramos algum conhecido. — Falei, pegando na mão dele e o levando para andar por lá, porque eu não lembro de nenhum Edward Masen.

Andamos por todo o local, mas ele não achou ninguém parecido. Saímos perguntando para algumas pessoas mas ninguém viu o Jazz nem o Edward.

Chegamos ao mesmo local do qual partimos e ficamos nos encarando sem saber a nossa próxima ação.

— Meu papai já deve estar me procurando. — Ele falou, convicto.

— E o que fazemos agora? — Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para ele, olhando ao redor.

— A gente pode procular mais um pouquinho? — Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

— Claro.

Fizemos o percurso ao contrário, mas novamente não houve resultados.

— Peter, você não sabe onde mora? Talvez o número de alguém. — Perguntei, preocupada por já estar anoitecendo.

— Não. — Ele falou. — Mas o papai vai me achar, não é? — Ele perguntou, parecendo esperançoso.

— Claro que sim, aposto que já está procurando em muitos lugares. — Falei, passando a mão nos seus cabelos bagunçados.

Suspirei procurando minhas opções.

Eu posso levá-lo até alguma delegacia, mas se não achassem alguém onde ele dormirá? Poderia levá-lo para casa, mas e se eu acabasse presa por sequestro?

Mas ao olhar para ele eu sabia exatamente o que iria fazer.

— Que tal irmos até a minha casa? Posso falar com meu irmão para que ele nos ajude. — Eu sugeri.

— Papai disse que eu não develia ir com ninguém que me chamasse para outro lugar. — Ele falou, parecendo em dúvida.

— Nós vamos te ajudar, não se preocupe, vamos?

Ele suspirou, olhando ao redor. Depois assentiu e segurou minha mão apertado.

Surgiu um problema na hora de irmos embora, como eu estava de carro e não tinha cadeirinha para criança, o prendi no cinto normal mesmo, pedindo mentalmente para servir.

Ele parecia meio triste no caminho, ficou alternando olhares entre a frente e a janela do lado em silêncio. Eu não sabia onde ele estudava, se estudava, o que normalmente fazia e nem nada. Fiquei momentaneamente confusa se esse era o certo, mas era a melhor opção, talvez Emmett saiba algum jeito de ajudar. Pouco depois estávamos no meu apartamento, ele entrou e sentou-se no sofá, ainda meio distraído.

— Você tem alergia a alguma coisa? — Perguntei, indo para a cozinha.

— Alergia a amendoim. — Ele respondeu prontamente.

— Certo, quer me ajudar a fazer o jantar enquanto meu irmão não chega?

— Quero! — Ele falou, finalmente se animando um pouco e me seguiu para a cozinha.

— O que me diz de macarrão com queijo? — Perguntei, pegando os ingredientes no armário.

— Eu gosto, mas o papai queima tudo. — Ele falou, pegando as coisas da minha mão e pondo em cima da mesa.

— Meu irmão também. — Confidenciei.

— Nós temos a tia Mary que cozinha para a gente, porque eu acho que morreríamos de fome. — Ele falou, fazendo uma careta. Ri da sua sinceridade.

— Seria algo ruim, pode aparecer por aqui atrás de comida quando precisar. — Falei, piscando um olho.

— Venho. — Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, me fazendo rir mais.

Ele me ajudava dando uma coisa ou outra que ele conseguia me dar, quando ficou pronto eu o levei até o balcão, o pondo em um dos bancos altos e me sentei à sua frente.

Ele me falava do que fazia com o pai, os tios e dos avós. Nunca mencionando a mãe, mas eu também não queria ser intrometida. Falei para ele também algumas das coisas que Emmett aprontou, assim ficamos até terminar o jantar. Mandei mensagens para Emmett perguntando onde estava, mas ele não respondeu.

— Peter, que tal assistir um filme?

— Oba. — Ele comemorou, indo para a sala rapidamente.

Fiz uma pipoca rápida e o encontrei na sala, listando as opções para ele, que escolheu Big Hero.

Em certo momento eu voltei minha atenção para ele, que estava triste de novo.

— Você está com saudade de casa? — Eu perguntei, ele apenas assentiu. — Quando Emmett chegar nós daremos um jeito, prometo.

— Tá bom. — Ele respondeu.

Não muito depois a porta foi aberta por Emmett, que parecia meio cansado.

— Hey, Bella. — Ele falou, se jogando na poltrona ao lado do sofá, fazendo Peter se sentar ao meu lado.

— Oi.

— Me diga, passei três horas longe ou seis anos? — Ele perguntou, apontando para Peter.

— Emmett, esse é Peter, Peter, esse é Emmett. — Os apresentei.

— Peter? — Emmett perguntou, nos olhando desconfiado. — Se conhecem de onde?

— Na verdade ele se perdeu no parque, eu tentei ajudar ele a procurar alguém conhecido mas não tivemos sucesso, o trouxe para casa na esperança de você ajudar. — Expliquei.

— Um instante. — Ele falou, puxando o celular do bolso.

— Emmett?

— Espera.

Ele continuou mexendo no celular, depois olhou dele para Peter.

— Peter Masen, correto? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim. — Peter confirmou.

— Como sabe? — Eu perguntei.

— Lembra que eu estava saindo com alguém do trabalho?

— Sim.

— Eu saí com Rosalie hoje à tarde e o sobrinho dela sumiu quando estava brincando com o irmão dela e ficamos até agora pouco procurando ele.

— Peter?

— Sim. — Ele confirmou. — Eu sei a casa do pai dele, posso levá-lo.

Com essa afirmação Peter ficou animado, mas depois me olhou em dúvida.

— Você vai comigo, né? — Ele perguntou, me olhando ansiosamente.

— Claro que sim.

O peguei do sofá, indo para a porta com ele no colo, peguei minha bolsa e celular que estava no gancho ao lado da porta e fomos para o elevador, com Peter rindo.

Entramos no carro de Emmett e eu coloquei o cinto em Peter, que ficou brincando com algum jogo no meu celular para se distrair um pouco.

— Você poderia ser processada por sequestro. — Emmett falou.

— Eu sei.

— Mesmo assim o levou para casa.

— Eu sei.

— E você gostou dele.

— Eu sei. — Falei novamente, ficando irritada.

— Não estou te criticando, Bella, só não quero que se meta em encrenca. — Ele falou, acariciando minha mão.

— Obrigada. Eu o vi lá e não conseguimos achar ninguém, eu tive medo de levá-lo à delegacia e ele dormir lá, então o levei para casa. — Expliquei, olhando para Peter.

— Imaginei, o importante é que sabemos para onde ir. — Ele falou, sorrindo.

— Então, a coisa é séria com ela? — Perguntei, curiosa, ele sabia ao que eu me referia.

— Eu a pedi em namoro mais cedo. — Ele falou, sorrindo.

— Mamãe vai adorar.

— Vai adorar pedir netos. — Ele corrigiu.

— Também. — Afirmei, rindo.

Ele estacionou em frente a uma casa de dois andares branca.

— Uou.

— Sim, uou. — Ele confirmou, rindo.

— Chegamos. — Falei, virando-me para trás, mas Peter havia dormido.

— Eu posso carregá-lo. — Emmett falou, também olhando para ele.

— Pode deixar, eu carrego. — Falei, saindo do carro.

Peguei meu celular que estava perto dele e o peguei no colo, indo para a porta da casa acompanhada de Emmett.

Nem chegamos na porta quando ela foi aberta por um homem de cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes, ele usava um terno todo amarrotado e pareceu muito aliviado ao ver Peter.

— Peter. Está tudo bem com ele? — Ele perguntou, estendendo os braços.

— Ele só está dormindo. — Respondi, tentando passar Peter para os braços dele sem acordá-lo.

— Entrem. Vou deixar ele no quarto e já volto. — Ele falou, quando conseguiu pegar Peter dos meus braços e começou a entrar.

Olhei em dúvida para Emmett, que deu de ombros e me empurrou para dentro.

Ao entrarmos vimos duas pessoas loiras na escada que leva ao segundo andar.

— Rosalie? — Emmett chamou, e a mulher se virou para nós.

— Oi, Emm. — Ela cumprimentou ele, dando um selinho. — Oi. — Ela acenou para mim.

— Oi.

— Essa é Rosalie. E essa é minha irmã, Bella. — Emmett nos apresentou rapidamente.

— E eu sou Jasper Masen. — O rapaz loiro falou, se jogando em um sofá.

— O tio Jazz? — perguntei, zombeteira. — Peter me falou de você.

— Aquilo foi um erro de percurso. — Ele falou, fazendo bico.

— Aquilo foi irresponsabilidade. — Edward falou, descendo as escadas com a expressão fechada.

— Cara, eu já pedi desculpas. — Ele respondeu.

— Ele está bem, jantou, assistiu filme, não se preocupe. — interferi, antes que eles começassem a discutir.

— Obrigado, nem sei como agradecer, eu estava quase surtando aqui, a droga da delegacia só aceita caso de desaparecimento após 24h, eu estava louco. — Edward falou, passando aos mãos pelos cabelos freneticamente. — Sou Edward Masen.

— Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella.

Senti a intensidade do seu olhar sobre mim, confesso que fiquei momentaneamente balançada, mas logo me recompus.

— E não precisa de nada, Peter é um amor. — afirmei, sorrindo.

— Obrigado, não sei o que eu faria se algo tivesse acontecido com ele, fico aliviado de ter ficado com alguém que o ajudou, Emmett nos falou o que fez pelo Peter. — Ele falou, apertando minha mão.

Ao sentir sua pele na minha um arrepio tomou conta do meu corpo, mas disfarcei.

— Disponha, qualquer um faria isso.

Jasper estava atrás imitando Edward e eu ri da expressão dele. Edward revirou as olhos e Jasper subiu para o segundo andar. Quando olhei direito pela sala Rosalie e Emmett haviam sumido.

— Tchau, pessoal. — Ele falou, correndo pela escada.

— Adolescentes, desculpe por ele, é meio hiperativo e estava culpado por Peter ter desaparecido. — Edward falou, apontando para Jasper.

— Tudo bem.

— Peter acordou quando o pus na cama. — Edward falou, sentando-se no sofá. — Ele pediu para dizer que você deve visitá-lo.

— Bem, não sei, posso?

— Claro que pode. Sabe, quando Emmett falou que Peter estava com você eu fiquei dividido entre raiva e tranquilidade. Raiva porque você o tinha levado, tranquilidade por termos achado ele. Mas Emmett explicou a situação, mesmo assim ainda fiquei com um pé atrás, mas Peter gostou de você, então você deve ter cuidado bem dele.

— Eu acho que é normal. — Falei, sentando no outro sofá. — Eu acho que morreria do coração se algo assim acontecesse comigo. Eu pensei em levá-los até uma delegacia, mas não queria deixar ele sozinho. Confesso que estava com medo de ser acusada de sequestro. — Falei e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Mas eu contava com a ajuda de Emmett, parece que funcionou.

— Sim, agradeço por ter cuidado dele. Cuido dele praticamente sozinho desde que ele tinha um ano, a mãe dele foi embora curtir pelo mundo. — Ele bufou, e eu fiquei indignada.

Como ela deixou aquele menino fofinho sozinho? Eu mal estou conseguindo deixá-lo e mal o conheço.

— Não sei como ela conseguiu, mas não sabe o que está perdendo. — falei, sorrindo um pouco.

— Sim, mas ela não saberia dar valor, eu até mesmo agradeço por ela ter nos deixado.

— Bem, está perdendo duplamente. — falei, fazendo Edward rir.

— Já que você diz.

— Sim. — falei, dando de ombros. — Agora eu preciso ir, Emmett se enfiou bem em uma toca.

— Posso levá-la. — Edward ofereceu, se levantando.

— Não precisa, eu peço um táxi.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — Confirmei.

— Então eu a acompanho.

— Okay. — falei, seguindo para a porta.

Na hora da despedida sem querer acabei beijando o canto da boca dele, e nós rimos da confusão. Quando estava dentro do carro passei a mão no rosto, lembrando que talvez demore até eu ver Peter, se eu tiver coragem de ir lá.

(...)

Fazia três dias desde que conheci Peter. Três dias sem ver ele. Eu queria muito ir até a casa dele, mas estava hesitante quanto a isso. Estava com vergonha de aparecer do nada lá e ele não estiver. Peguei minhas coisas e desci no elevador da Design Tompsom e ao chegar na recepção, para minha surpresa, estava Peter.

— Oi, Bella. — Ele acenou animado, correndo até mim e abraçando minhas pernas.

— Hey, Peter. — falei, o pegando no colo e fazendo cócegas.

— Para. — Ele se contorcia, rindo.

— Está sequestrando meu filho novamente? — Edward perguntou.

— Talvez, estou tentada. — falei, divertida.

— Tio Jazz disse que eu posso chamar você de mamãe. — Peter falou, espalmando as mãos em meu rosto.

— Quando ele disse isso? — Edward perguntou, balançando a cabeça.

— Quando ele disse que vocês iam casar. — Peter explicou, dando de ombros.

— Bom que todos sabem do meu futuro menos eu. — Comentei, divertida.

— Não leve Jasper a sério, ele às vezes é muito inconveniente. — Edward falou, dando de ombros.

— Bem, você pode me chamar do que quiser. — falei para Peter.

— De veldade?

— De verdade. — Confirmei, com a expressão séria.

— Mamãe então. — Ele falou, batendo palmas.

— Que tal um café? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu gostaria. — respondi.

— Vocês vão casar de veldade? — Peter perguntou.

— Não, Peter. — falei, fazendo cócegas nele novamente.

— Mas podemos começar a tentar. — Edward falou, dando um sorriso tímido.

— Posso viver com isso. — Concordei, seguindo ele.

Peter foi uma pequena criatura fofa que surgiu na minha vida, e eu só podia agradecer por ele ter aparecido nela, assim como Edward, podemos ter conversado pouco, mas eu posso sentir algo bom entre nós.


End file.
